


Quiet Time

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's voice sounded terrible and he reached toward her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

"Victoria." Gabe's voice sounded terrible and he reached toward her.

Victoria was already ready for bed in just a sleep shirt and she was only looking for her iPod, which she thought she'd left in the lounge.

"You sound like shit."

"I know. Come sit with me. Your breasts will heal me. Even covered up as they are."

"You're such a pig." Victoria threw a blanket at him.

Gabe pulled the blanket around him, all the way up to his chin. He also stopped talking. Victoria found her iPod stuffed between the cushions of the couch Gabe wasn't sitting on. When she turned around, Gabe was looking uncharacteristically down.

Victoria sighed. "You want to share?" She held up one of the earbuds.

Gabe nodded without speaking.

Victoria folded her legs underneath her - probably flashing Gabe her underwear, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before - and handed him an earbud.

"Nothing of ours," Gabe said when she dialed through to create a playlist.

Victoria didn't put anything of theirs - or Midtown's - on her playlist. "Come on." She tugged Gabe's head down onto her shoulder.

He pulled one arm out from under the blanket and tucked it around her stomach. "Thanks."

Victoria patted his arm. "Keep that hand off my ass."


End file.
